Currently available technologies for management of clinical data such as, for example, clinical data derived from fluorescence imaging are cumbersome for clinicians to use, with unfriendly and complex workflows often including a number of tool options that are better suited for research rather than clinical use. Such tools can also have slow performance characteristics such as long load times of the medical data and slow application response to user actions, which contribute to users resisting using such tools in the clinical setting.